The American DAD Family GUY crossover spectacular
by katielight
Summary: Speaks for itself, The griffins come to stay in langely falls, with drastic, dangerous and hilarious results. Misleading, completely pointless and fun Go on have a read, see who cheats, who goes insane and who does nothing cuz they arent important enough
1. Chapter 1 CUZ WE CAN

**The American DAD and Family GUY Crossover Spectacular**

**By Katielight  
**

* * *

First off, does anyone else love the new season of AD? I do lolz and i think its high time I add my contribution to the small fandom that is the American Dad fanfic arena...er thing  
Now the Reason this story is not under a crossover is because it is mainly American dad and the characters from the HIGHLY popular show family guy appear in the story as extras!

Every character will have a part, and il do my best to include klaus which may not be so easy

I am doing my upmost to keep the Seth mcfarlane creations just that, HIS characters not mine, so in doing so i will adhere to keeping them IN character not OOC because that just ruins a story and makes people give others bad reviews and i dont want that noooo

Finally, this is not intended for little childrens curious minds and eyes but if they happen to stumble upon this insane story then i cannot be held responsible

Am i rambling? yes i am okay on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
"JUST BECAUSE WE CAN"

Its a beautiful morning in the Smith household, Francine is in the kitchen (where else is she usually?) Hayley is still in bed and Steve is excited about what Stan is about to tell the family (Yeah that will do)

Roger comes plodding down the stairs, hungover yet in a pleasant mood (for him anyway)

"My poker face my po poker face biatch" He sings aloud, thudding down into the living room.

"Dammit Roger" Stan growls, "I am in the middle of announcing some life changing and possibly shattering news"

Roger puts a hand on his large forehead and groans.

"What now Staniel?" He snorts. "Did Bullock screw hayley again?" "OH YES I JUST WENT THERE"

The family ignore the ailiens warped sentence and carry on..

"Francine I have news and you are not in here" "What is the meaning of this?" Stan questions.

The blonde comes out of the kitchen holding onto some plates.

"I was looking at my reflection in these dinner plates when it occured to me" She answered, "Stan, why dont we use plates as mirrors?"

-Awkward silence-

"Uh sure thing Mom whatever you say" Steve adds.

Hayley then interrupts by walking into the living room in her purple nightrobe with a guilty look on her face.

Roger claps and giggles.

"Little miss hayley kins got some last night" "OOOh dont tell me who, let me guess..." Roger puts his thinking face on.

Hayleys blushes then scowls at Roger.

"Why have I not said anything yet?" The talking german fish remarks. "I have been here zee whole time ja"

"ARGH Would you all shut up and let me SPEAK?" Stan growls yet again.

Everyone rolls their eyes and takes a seat on the couch.

Roger stumbles onto the carpet.

"Francine where are the peacan sandies?", "I gotta hangover from hell and i need my comfort food to supress my awful boredom which is this bland existence"

"Well Roger, maybe if you didnt drink so much-" Hayley sighs.

"Hey woah, alcohol dosent cause hangovers okay?" Roger smartly replies. "Waking up does" He cries and runs into the kitchen to find his fave of all snacks.

Stan decides to keep talking until everyone paid him the attention he knew he deserved.

He placed both hands on his hips and stood infront of the couch like the proud republican blue suit wearing man of the house that he was.

"Attention family" "We have guests coming to stay"

"oh yay who?" Steve inquires

Stan scratches his head for a second. "Uh whats their last name again?"

"Stan why did you call us down here if you cannot even remember the last name of-"

"Francine not now Im thinking" Stan interuppted.

The family sigh.

"Thats right, they are the Griffin family from some unimportant place in Rhode island"

Steve and Hayley are filled with interest.

"And why are they staying with us?" The dark haired teenager asks.

"Because they are" "GOD hayley not everything needs a reason" Stan mutters.

"Well thats pretty stupid" Hayley retorts, arms folded.

"Yeah well so are the left wing liberal scum of society but your mother still feeds one of them" "Im talking about you hayley"

Hayley rolls her eyes "Gee dad I would never have guessed"

"Now now" Francine says. "I think that having another family in the house will be a nice change"

Stan wraps his arm around his wifes waist.

"That's the spirit" "The family also has a housewife just like you" He cooes.

Francine beams, "Oh stan how thoughtful" "She can do all the stuff I dont do around the house"

"Which is pretty much everything" "Haha no only kidding Francine" Stan jokes.

Francine is not impressed.

"hmmm is there a girl in that griffin family by any chance?" Steve rubs his bony hands together.

"I think there is son, so you be on your best behaviour"

"Yes sir" Steve replies.

"Ack she must be pretty desperate too" klaus adds, noone listens as usual.

"Ah what am i saying?" "Im a german man trapped inside a fishes body" "Ah ze poor little klaus"

By now everyone has left the room, Hayley has gone to college, Steve is at school and Stan is at work.

* * *

Francine is in the bedroom fluffing the pillows, when Roger walks in with his _"I have news"_ Face.

"OMG franala I saw the pussycat dolls latest _skankfest_ I mean music video and I have decided Im gonna become a pop star, atleast thats what I"m gonna try to be this week"

"Roger no, you need to be good for the new family and put on some sort of disguise thingy that wont creep everyone out"

Roger huffs.

"Oh?" "So thats how it is?" he begins to wail.

"Lets all hide the hideous alien from the wonderful new family" He runs off into the attic.

"Oh roger thats now what I meant"

Francine goes to find him. He is sitting by the window smoking a cigarette calmly.

"Wow you sure changed moods fast"

"I thought you would come to me Francine" Roger whispers darkly.

"Did that sound good?" Roger asks with big eyes.

"I mean did I get the whole dark and broody old man sitting in the corner like Anthony hopkins"

"Hello Clarice" he presses his nobbly hands together evily.

"Roger" Francine begins, "I came to check on you"

Roger waddles over to his lap top and throws the cigarette on the floor.

"Oh well I'm just fine and dandy Francine" "and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz im being made to hide from a family of baffoons thats why" he spits.

"Roger now I know sometimes Steve and Klaus can be...."

Roger shakes his head. "No not this family, I mean that new breed of weird that Stan has invited over"

"You mean the Griffins?"

"Yeah check it out" "I googled them, and after i got over the inital shock of feeling bad for using the dreaded MR G search engine" "I found this"

He thrusts the laptop infront of Francine who gasps in shock when she sees a picture of a Drunken dog in a scrap with a baby.

"Is that baby holding a gun?" Francine asks peering closer.

"Oh what you mean that sprog who looks like a football with legs?" "Yes, yes he is francine"

She gasps.

"Is the dog drinking a Mojito?"

roger zooms in on the pic. "Ah I beleive he is using the glass to smash the baby over the head with" "Hey atleast he drank the sauce first"

Francine nodds, "Well yeah thank goodness"

She then clenches her fists and huffs.

"So that was Stans plan?" "Lure in a family thats wanted by the law, kill the baby and dog while I am left to clean the house with the...the..Mom?"

Roger is shocked, "Wahaho" "Where did that crazy interpretation come from?"

Francine shrugs, "I dont know, but it kinda makes sense"

Roger agreed. "Well Stan is a CIA person thing so yeah"

"You agree with me?" Francine squeals.

"Okay have your little victory dance" "Then lets go get some more wonder juice" Roger moans.

"Hmmm" "Yes some white wine spritza's oughtta losen the mood..." "and then BAM"

"WTF?" Roger tilts his head to one side.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" Francine laughs.

"Thats our plan for this griffin family"

Roger puts his hands on his hips rejectedly.

"Well it hardly sounds like OUR plan, where do I come in?"

Francine clicks her fingers like she has had a stroke of genius.

"You can be the singer staying with us while you recoperate"

Rogers eyes widen. "OOOH, I could be a recovering alchoholic or drug addict fresh outta rehab"

"Ah Roger you are an alcoholic" Francine adds.

"Francine, I am a gluttoness consumer of Alcoholic fuelled beverages" "does that sound like alcholism to you?"

"Uh yeah"

"Oh poo to you, Im gonna be a pop star" Roger jumps up and down.

And so, Francine and Roger search for a pretty dazzling costume to give an image that the grey alien is infact a troubled singer recovering from an addiction...

* * *

In the next chapter

THE GRIFFINS come to Langely

Steve falls in love with surprising results

Peter and Stan dont exactly hit it off

And an unlikely alliance between Brian and Klaus is formed

And offcourse Lois and Francine fight, Stewie and the singing Alien Roger have some er ...... dramas and Hayley goes out with jeff and dumps him again and then goes back out with him .....

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 MILE HIGH?

The American dad Family guy crossover

Thanks for the reviews, lol only two but hey, american dad dosent have a very large following, which saddens me cuz its oh so awesome!!!

Did anyone see episode 6 of the latest season? **"Pulling double booty" **(**Spoiler alert=**Jeff breaks it off with Hayley for good, thats all il say, yes not hayley JEFF breaks up with her OMG)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**The griffins come to Langley**

"Dun dun dun"

* * *

Where we left off: Francine and Roger (Gotta love em) have decided to dress Roger as a washed out famous singer of some sort in order to keep in cognito infront of the griffins so nooone suspects he is an ailien, but will this all be neccassary?

The day is fresh like the neatly cut grass outside on the Smiths front lawn. The sky is also a brighter than bright blue over the wonderful Langely Falls and Stan as an extra special feeling its going to be a "Wonderful day"  
It is however about to be turned upside down, oh poor Staniel!!!

It has been a couple of days since the last scenario in chapter one and The griffins are at the door, waiting for the man of the house Stan to answer.

"Ill get it" "Ill get it" The over excited family man yells as he races to the door in his weekend suit.

Francine was in the kitchen preparing a welcome lunch for the new family.

"ah I wish you would wash me like u wash zat lettuce my dear house frau" Klaus pines from inside his bowl.

The blonde just blushes and lets out a sigh before calling Roger to come downstairs. Naturally he cant wait to show off his costume.

"Ah as usual ze Klaus is ignored by his secret lover" "She will be mine i tell you now ahahaha" (everyone just ignores the rants of the german fish)

Hayley and Steve, both stand beside Stan and await the door to open. It is nearly noon so both teens have dragged themselves out of bed.  
(Well hayley had, Steve was awake doing something creepy, trying to get "boob" before 7am)

"I dont see why we need to pretend that Roger's a washout singer or whatever" Hayley sighs.

"Yeah" Steve adds. "I mean the family have a talking dog who drinks and a baby with a voice of a thirty year old dude"

"you two be Quiet" Stan orders, about to open the door.

"Hey it means I get to look fabbu you two little party poopers so let me have my fun" Roger struts down the stairs in his latest abomination.

The wig is bright green and curly, he has a diamond choker around his scrawny neck, dark red lipstick and faker than fake lashes and boobs practically falling out of a purple velvet singers dress.

"Im the washed out shirley bassey of the facebook generation" "what do you think?"

Hayley smirks, "Green hair?" "does the carpet match the curtains?" she folds her arms smartly.

"Oh puh lease hayles that was so 2005 when I said it" "so dont copy my best lines when u dont know how to use them properly"

"Yeah besides roger dosent have any genetalia" Francine added.

"Oh thanks Francine" Roger sarcastically smiles. "Lets tell the new family too"

"Everyone be quiet, i am about to open the door"

Francine and Roger stand beside stan and the kids, Francine with fishbowl in hand....

Francine and Stan are wide eyed and stunned silent when they see the family infront of them

(Please tell me you have seen family guy, so i dont need to go into detail about each character and what they were wearing)

Peter, overweight, wears a white shirt and green pants, Lois redhead with green shirt and ugly oatmeal kinda color pants

Chris and Meg, Chris is overweight with a black and gold cap and blue Tshirt, black pants follow. Meg wears a pink hat, has shortish brown hair and wears a pink tee with blue jean things

then offcourse theres the all white brian with shinny black nose and red collar is it? Then stewie, a football headed cutie in red overalls with yellow skivvy CUTE but RUTHLESS

"Welcome to our home" Stan announced.....

Just the peter spoke "Wow I mean the flight over here" Lois giggles and cuddles up to her husband by the door.

"We joined the mile high club..twice" The couple laughed and strutted in while Brian took the luggage in.

stan stood there shocked and appaulled, Francine was confused, Hayley looked impressed and smiled a little, Steve asked "Whats the mile high club?"

To which stewie replied "Seriously how old is this boy?" "I mean really"

Chris looked at hayley and was mesmerised. "Would you like to see me pee?" He nervously asked.

"ACK" Hayley spat and went out, "Il be back later Mom, this is too weird"

Roger was the most pissed.

"Oh I see, those two have sex on a plane and everyones all "OH NO" "Meanwhile im here in my Shirley costume and noone even bats a freakin eyelid" Roger races into the kitchen.

"I want my peacan sandies, and Tequila, lots of tequila" he wails, Francine chases after the little ailien in drag.

Peter and Lois follow Stan into the kitchen while chris and Meg are shown into their rooms by Steve.

"My name is steve" "Local student body president for five seconds and womanizer extrodonaire"

Chris ignores him and places his bags on the floor. "theres no monkey in your closet is there?"

"No monkeys my friend" Steve says all suave.

Meg giggles. This makes Steve blush.

"So pretty lady you will be sharing a room with my liberal stoner sister Hayley"

Meg looked stunned.

"Did you just call me pretty?" "when you have a sister who looks like that?"

Chris adds, "Yeah even dad said she had a great rack" "and i think she is gorgeous"

"PFFT" "whats a medium sized pair of boobs and some liberal ideas?" "When someone as beautiful as you my dear Meg is right here in my presence"

"ah im gonna play with the grey thing dressed as shiirely bassey" Chris leaves.

Steves eyes widen.

"Oh yeah we all know hes an alien, it was pretty obvious" Meg shrugs.

An awakward silence fills the room.

"So how old are you?" Meg asks looking at the carpet.

"Old enough baby"

Meg smiles. "Well im 17 and i havent met a guy who has told me that im prettier than another girl EVER"  
(excluding the meg makeover episode)

"Well I think you are smokin hot" "you remind me of a girl named "Debbie" "Ahhhh Debbie" he drifts off into a debbie moment.

"Ah well is that good?" Meg asks.

"Oh yes" "Very" Steve replies and walks up to her.

Meg hasnt had a date in a long time, and after the brian incident, her neighbour Joes son never calling back and that boyfriend Doug being repusled by seeing her naked, she figured that she may aswell give this one a shot. He may be younger than her, even if he dosent admit it, but he liked her REALLY liked her and made her feel pretty....

Five minutes later:

Meg and Steve are making out on Steves bed, hands all over eachother....

* * *

**In chapter three**

Lois and Stan have a discussion over lunch while Francine and Peter try to join in but dont really know what theyre talking about.  
Peter also mentions something so awful, Stan does not know if he will be able to forgive him  
Its up to lois to calm them all down, leaving peter and francine to talk...HA HA about what???

Oh and Hayley and Brian get stoned with klaus and Stewie  
And Meg and Steve are having a secret affair, that they dont want the family to know about.....  
Roger has a good chat with a stoned stewie and a few drinks later things happen...hmmmm what kind of things

**And later** The families crossover in the biggest shock of the fic itself!!!

Dont try to guess what it is LOL

Stan will go crazy, this is a fact so keep reading and bare with me, the next chappie will be longer I promise

Keep reading il update real soon k?

Katie


	3. AN should I continue?

Dear readers, fans and countrymen

I am thankful for the majority of HAPPY and Encouraging reviews I received while compiling this work of crossover fiction.

However not everyone was happy with it, I mean come on, it has to be better than Cleavland, seriously? he gets his own show and a talking bear and what is with Rallo? is he meant to be snoop dogs and lois griffins son or something? anyway enough of that, I do have some more great ideas which even involve francine and peter combining their rather dull sense of intelligence together and lois and mr america Stan himself running for presidency hee hee plus I like the idea of Stan and Lois together, for one lois knows who the Presidents are and were, peter well he is peter, he likes side boob and pepperidge farm and would vote for anyone who brought back the "Bird is the word"So anyway that is where I am at and yes I will continue the meg and steve romance as they are so perfectly matched it makes me want to write more and more about those two weirdos and how well suited they are...

so please let me know

and as for stewie, roger, klaus and brian? well i could imagine stewie and roger Auditioning for a Marilyn Monroe musical? Smash anyone?

Brian could always...finish his novel and not base it on a well known book turned movie but an actual original and Klaus well no one cares about him, he has been human and that episode was a bit of a fail IMO so yeah

let me know what u would like to see more of...

Steve and meg

Hayley and Chris? not together but possibly involved in some scheme or animal saving thing that in turn saves the entire world from destruction?

Lois and Stan getting together and Francine and peter just getting it on basically

please tell me and review and i promise to add another chapter once I am abroad as I fly to england next week so Ill be away from my laptop

bye


End file.
